Home
by crystalessence
Summary: Based loosely on the song Home by the Foo Fighters. BlakexRuby Pairing. After Recalling her Mothers demise Ruby finds comfort in the arms of the one she loves. another random drabble fic written incredibly late at night by a very tired writer.


_Home_

"**Mommy I don't want you to go!" **

Summer Rose cast her eyes down upon the red headed toddler who stood clutching the huntress's leg. A pained smile stretched across her face as she stared into little copies of her own silver eyes which were wet with fresh tears as they looked up pleadingly at their mother.

The woman knelt down next to girl and her blonde haired older step-sister who refused to make eye contact with Summer as she hid behind her father's legs. In one slow and drawn out moment she enveloped her daughter in her arms.

"It's okay Baby, Mommy just has to go help the nice people who live in the village in the mountains." She whispered into her daughter's hair as she gently stroked her back. Trying to keep the tears out of her own eyes as she did so. Her daughter sniffled and pulled away from her just enough so she could look her mother in the eyes, tears glistening in her eyes which were full of confusion and fear as she blubbered.

"You gonna scare away all the bad monsters Mommy?"

Summer smiled as she felt her heart crack and her resolve weaken. Technically this was a volunteer mission. A village in the northern outskirts of the kingdom had begged the Hunters Guild for aid for months due to a large amount of Beowulf attacks in the area. As of yesterday no Hunter or Huntress had accepted the dangerous mission. It suicide, with winter coming the fighting would be hard and the Beowulves, with their superior speed, heightened sense of smell, and agility , would be more than a match for any Hunter worth their salt. Summer Rose could have passed over it like most of her colleagues had already done but she knew in her heart that by doing so she would be sealing the villages fate, there would be no way to reach them come the first snowfall.

The thought of a family much like her's having to die because of her own selfish desires to remain with them shook her. Thus she had made her decision. She would spend her winter away from her family while she tried to fend off the horde of Grimm that threatened the village so that a child like her own could live to see the spring. So as she kneeled in the dirt, with a heavy heart, she pulled her daughter close one last time and said.

"You bet Ruby, Mommy's going to scare all the monsters away for all the little boys and girls. I love you so very much. Be big strong girl for your Daddy okay? Here I want you to have this."

Summer than reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of silver that was shaped into the form of a heart, the medallion dangled on a similarly silver chain. With a smile the older woman fastened the necklace around her daughter's neck. Then she pulled out a similar necklace that was around her own neck and held it up before Ruby's eyes saying as she did so.

"As long as I am away I want you to know that I am always thinking of you and that I love you no matter what."

Ruby sniffled then nodded and after another embrace she moved to take her sisters place as she stepped forward to meet Summers eyes for the first time, tears now glistening in her lavender eyes. Unlike Ruby who did not understand exactly what her mother was getting into, Yang understood and she knew exactly how dangerous her mother's mission was.

Summer gave her oldest daughter a weak smile as she placed her hands on her small adolescent shoulders.

"Yang, my big strong, _Brave,_ girl. Take good care of your sister Ruby while I'm gone…Okay? This is the longest she's been away from her momma so promise me that you'll be there for her until I get back." Yang stared into her mother's eyes as she tried to force the tears in her eyes to disappear, then she squared her shoulders and stood tall as she replied

"Yes Ma'am!" Summer smiled and placed a similar necklace around Yang's neck before she kissed her oldest daughters forehead and ruffled her hair.

"That's my girl"

With a final goodbye to her two children and her Husband Summer Rose stood and began walking down the dirt road from their home to the waiting helicopter. Before she entered she turned to look at her family one last time. Ruby was sniffling into her sister's chest while their father knelt behind them, hugging both to his chest. Summer Rose lifted her hand to wave goodbye and with a heavy heart which was on the verge of cracking into a million pieces, she stepped into the vehicle.

The life of a Huntress is a dangerous one. Life can be taken away at any moment like it had been for Summer's first husband, Yang's Biological father. It is a shock and the pain and regret can often times tear a family apart. Summer wanted better for her children, a life that wasn't always in death's shadow.

When she returned home from this last mission she vowed that she would never pick up her blade again. She would quit the Hunters guild and stay at home to raise her family, maybe even get a job working security for dust shipments for the Schnee Corporation. Unfortunately this was never to be. Unfortunate her hopes would never come to fruition. Unfortunately this would be the last time that Summer Rose would be seen alive by her family.

Ruby Rose glanced in the mirror once more as she nervously smoothed out her formal dress uniform once again. Today was the big day. After ten long years it was finally happening. She was going to Beacon. Today she was going to finish her very first semester at the prestigious school and thus be one step closer to her goal of becoming a Huntress.

Ruby could scarcely believe that this was happening, and two years early to boot! Her initiation had gone relatively smoothly and she was even made team RWBY's leader. The semester itself had helped the four girls bond and become a tighter unit. The young girl couldn't remember a time that she had been more exited, or more nervous.

She cast a nervous glance at her partner. The brilliant yet rough around the edges Weiss Schnee. The girl had been almost nothing but rude to Ruby since the moment they had met however despite this she couldn't find it in her heart to blame her. Putting herself in her shoes Ruby could understand her position, Weiss had worked so hard to come here yet here comes this younger girl who gets in basically because she was in the right place at the right time. However thankfully the Heiress had lightened up somewhat over the semester and had even begun to accept Ruby as a friend.

The Heiress shivered again and began fidgeting in her sleep again and Ruby felt a familiar ache begin to assert itself in her chest again. This ache occurred whenever she saw someone she cared about in need. And whether the heiress liked it or not they were a team now, a family even, and would be so throughout the next four years and possibly beyond. Ever since ten years ago Hunters were not often allowed to go off on their own on missions.

Ruby sighed quietly as she thought back to her mother. Summer Rose had been declared a hero for her valiant defense of some no name village in the northern mountains. The great huntress had defended the village from attack after attack for months on end and the legend around the event had stated that not a single villager was killed until one day, near the end of winter, the remaining Beowulves in the area attacked her all at once.

According to the tale her mother single handedly held off hundreds of the creatures of Grimm for days on end. Finally when the final monster fell dead she subcumed to her wounds and died among the bodies of the slain monsters.

The truth however was far less glamorous but no less tragic and perhaps a bit more noble. Summer Rose had defended the village for months against the attacks. However villagers died... One huntress had not been enough to defend an entire village but she did her best and most of the population survived.

Then one night in the dead of winter a child, a little orphan Faunus girl that Summer Rose had been caring for since her parents deaths at the hands of the Grimm, had been taken by the Grimm and after giving the order to call for aid from hunters in the neighboring villages she had taken off into the night after the beasts without a second thought.

The next morning a group of hunters out searching in the woods heard the sounds of a battle nearby and rushed to the source. They came across a pack of Beowulves trying to make it into a cavern but upon sensing the hunters they turned their attention on them.

After the battle the Hunting party entered the cave and found the missing child weeping over the bloody and broken body of Summer Rose in the midst of the Beowulves den. Apparently the Huntress had tracked the creatures to their home and once rescuing the girl she proceeded to kill any and all beasts that came near the small Faunus child but she herself was torn apart in the process.

Today was an important day. Today was the day she finished her first semester at Beacon Academy but…Today was also the anniversary of the day her mother left her, cold and alone in a harsh and cruel world with no one but her sister until recently when she had found solace in another.

Ruby sniffled and was about to use the corner of her sleeve to wipe away the tears that began to poor out of her eyes when a hand softly touched her shoulder. Ruby turned to face whoever it was, ready to deny that she was crying however upon seeing the determined look in her girlfriend Blake Belladonna's amber eyes she held her tongue. The raven haired beauty held a finger up to her lips and gestured to the door. Ruby nodded and followed the older girl out the door and out the main dorm room building.

Over the course of the semester the cat eared girl had grown closer to Ruby than any of her other teammates. They had initially bonded over their shared love of books but what had started out as a simple friendship had morphed over time into something far stronger.

After Blake had run off when her Faunus heritage had been revealed, Ruby felt as though she had fallen into a nightmare. Everything seemed to be on the verge of crumbling again just like it had when her mother had left her. Ever since returning to them though Blake had made every effort to prove to Ruby that she was worthy of her love, even going so far as to forgo her bow completely even when they were in public.

The pair continued to walk in silence through the snow and the ice that covered the grounds until they came to a stop in front of the large fountain which spewed forth hot spring water that caused a layer of steam to settle around its base.

Blake then turned to Ruby and pulled her into a tight hug. At first Ruby was startled but soon found herself pushing further into the Faunus girl's chest as she allowed herself to be enveloped by the warmth of a caring heart.

"You don't have to hold it in Ruby, not with me" Blake whispered, her voice barley concealing the worry that had begun to fill her when she found Ruby crying.

And so wrapped in the embrace of someone who loved her so unconditionally that it made her heart swell, Ruby Rose allowed herself to fall apart and she began to weep into Blake's chest as she let all the pain and frustration that had built up over the years since her mother's death. She kept talking telling Blake everything as she sobbed and when she was finished Blake simply stood and stroked the younger girls back as she pressed her lips to Ruby's forehead and whispered sweet assurances into the younger girl's hair.

It was at this moment that Ruby felt a sudden calm come over her. Here in Blake's embrace she felt safe, here she felt loved. Maybe just maybe it was time that she allowed the scars of old heal. With this thought Ruby felt herself smile through her tears as she looked up to meet the sympathetic gaze of the Faunus girl.

"Thank you"

Blake looked at her quizzically as she asked.

"For what?"

Ruby gave the Faunus girl a warm smile as she reached between them to finger the silver heart necklace that hung around Blake's neck. The necklace that Summer Rose had given the Faunus girl as a promise that she would protect her from harm. Ruby met Blake's eyes which also had begun to mist, and she leaned forward to kiss the raven girls cheek and whisper lovingly into her ear.

"For giving me something, someone to believe in."

_**Authors Note: Just a quick oneshot fic based on the song Home by the Foo Fighters. Hope you all enjoyed please leave me a review to let me know what you thought, should I continue working with this pairing in other stories? Regardless Blessed Be and Happy Holidays to you all!**_

_**~Crystal**_

_**P.S the next chapter of My final Judgment day shall be up by Friday evening. **_


End file.
